Several methods and systems for data alignment are known in the art. One exemplary bus bridge uses a shift and accumulate unit for bridging between buses, so as to enable a desired amount of shift to be combined with the accumulation of selected bits or bytes, and to realign sets of bytes from one bus and to form sets of bytes for the other bus.